A Carriage Built for Two
by Brony of the Year
Summary: After a quite stormy night, all of the mane six meet other stallions, one for each of them, who also seem to be much too similar to the six, and only Spike seems to notice. Will Spike be able to convince the mares, or will they get married to the stallions?
1. Chapter 1

A Carriage Built for Two

**I would apologize for this being short, but this is all you want to hear, the rest would be filler. Thanks to retro mania for giving me this idea, and I hope everyone likes it. If anyone else has an idea for a story, than send it to me, and I can write it. To the story! **

It was a stormy, yet beautiful lightning-filled night. One jolt in particular woke up a very sleepy purple dragon from his slumber. For fear of even more lightning, the dragon, known as Spike, decided to instead sit down in front of the window and watch the colors. It took just one more flash for him to see something outside. No, he decided, not something, somepony! After a few more flashes, it became even more apparent that there was more than one, but more around five or six. The worst part was that it seemed as if they were staring right at him, plotting.

Fluttershy wakes up with a jolt, looked around, and sighed. She knew that nothing was there, but it's all just a habit. She felt too groggy to get up, since she had already spent all night shaking in her bed, scared deeply of the roaring thunder, but she knew that she had to wake the animals, or they would just waste their day stuck in bed. As she groggily stood up, found her robe, and started to walk to the door, she heard a sound, like singing, coming from the outside. After resisting to just open the door, she convinced herself nothing bad was there, so she went to check it out.

Applejack didn't wait to leap out of bed, since she had some apples to harvest! As she leaped down the stairs, narrowly missing trampling over Applebloom, and waving goodbye to Granny Smith while grabbing her basket to keep the apples from breaking on the ground. When she got outside, she sniffed in the fresh apple scent! While looking for where to start bucking, she noticed some trees farther back in the field shaking, as if someone got to them first. Applejack, who wants the apples only for her family, runs straight to those trees.

Rainbow Dash woke to hitting the ground, with pain surging through her body, from her neck to her wings, to her tail. When she looked up, she saw, through all the pain, a rainbow coming from a light green stallion. Though she would have found fun in chasing this faker, she could barely open her wings without pain surging through them. This is what she got for sitting on a raincloud instead of in her home. When she decided that she would just chase him down later, Rainbow noticed him starting to fly right back.

Rarity shrieked, waking herself up. The dream she just had was one of the weirdest and scariest, of course about Trenderhoof. She would have kept shaking, if she didn't smell something. She would have assumed it was Sweetie Belle, but it smelled like something good. She also heard rustling in her shop, and she was scared that it was a robber! After she got downstairs, tripping down many of them, she saw something making her want to scream more than the dream she just had.

Pinkie Pie had no time to sleep, since she had so many parties she had to get to today. The first one was at Twist's house, since it was her birthday. While she was hopping on her way towards the house, she heard some music coming from where she was going. When she got to Twist's, she couldn't believe someone else was already getting the party started. But there was something else even weirder.

Twilight was cleaning her library up from her latest study session, and Spike would have helped if he wasn't dead asleep. She didn't know why Spike was sleeping for so long, since he already went to bed really early. When Twilight put the book about conjuring the enemies, she heard something coming from the front room in the castle she lived in. She still hadn't gotten used to the echoing of the noises, despite living there for a while. When she got to the front room, she saw Owlowiscious sitting on the door handle, pointing her head to the door. That's when she heard the knock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This one seems to be getting read by lots of people, so I have to make another chapter! Let's get to it!**

It was the mailpony. God! She had to be interrupted during her cleaning session for some mail! It was just ridiculous! When Twilight was about to storm off back into her library, she noticed something about the mailpony, and then it hit her. They had the same cutie marks!

"Sir!" She called out, not knowing what she was going to say next. The stallion turned around, and only then did she see. He also had a horn, but he didn't have any wings, fortunately. That would have made things too similar. He was a blue, almost purple coat, and an even darker shade of blue for his mane. The stallion noticed her staring at him, then decided to be the first one to talk.

"My name's Duskray," The stallion said, then he directed his attention to her flank. "Is that your REAL cutie mark?" He asked, obviously concerned.

Twilight wasn't paying attention, since she was still focused on his cutie mark. After asking again, she snapped out of her daze and replied.

"Yeah! It represents my ability with magic," she said cheerfully, though still surprised and confused about the whole thing. "But why are they the same!"

"I'm not sure," Duskray replied, seeming to get more and more worried. "But it may be worth finding out!"

Twilight had never agreed to something as much as she agreed to that! They both ran out of the castle, and ran through Ponyville, trying to find a decent place to sit.

When Applejack made it to the shaking trees, she wasn't prepared for what she say. There was an orange stallion with a light red mane, but that isn't what caught her attention. One of the first things she noticed was his cutie mark! It was almost identical to the one she had! She looked at her flank, as if making sure her cutie mark was still there, and then ran right up to the stallion.

"What're ya'll doin here?!" Applejack yelled, demanding an answer. The stallion just simply turned around and looked her right in the eye.

"I'm tryin to help with this here harvest!" He replied, with almost the same level of anger in his voice. "I aint tryin to take your apples!" He just went right back to bucking.

"Well we don't need none of y'all's help!" She screamed, getting even more furious, "Us apples can get it done by our lonesome!"

She could see that the stallion was getting just as angry as her, but that didn't make her back down.

"I'd think you'd be appreciatin some my help!" He boomed, making even the apples in Appaloosa hear, "But I guess I came to the WRONG FARM!"

When he stormed off, Applejack realized her mistake. Her and Big Mac wouldn't even come close to harvesting all the apples they had, so she could use some help from another hardworking pony.

"Excuse me," Applejack said, sounding apologetic and angry at once, making the stallion look back. "I think that we might appreciate your help."

The stallion nodded his head, then bucked a tree right next to him, making all of the apples fall.

"I'm Applebuck," He said, still not seeming to be as happy as Applejack hoped. "I'm Applejack," she replied.

"Are you ok?" The Stallion asked when he landed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rainbow Dash said, careful not to sound weak to the pony next to her.

The stallion next to her had a light green coat, with his mane of all sorts of colors! His mane was styled similarly to Thunderlane, but with many more colors.

"Man, you should have seen what happened!" The stallion went on, almost laughing at the thought of it. "You were just sitting there, and then-VWOOSH! I fly right past and-"

Rainbow Dash didn't really care about what had happened, since she was focused on something else; his cutie mark!

"-You started falling, and I didn't want to get blamed, so I started-" The stallion was interrupted by Rainbow kicking him square in the chest, knocking him back about a foot.

"I don't really care what happened," Rainbow Dash snapped, "But I do want to know about that cutie mark!" The stallion looked almost dazed when she said this, and he took a little bit of time to reply.

"My cutie mark? What about it?" He asked, genuinely confused. It hit Rainbow that this pony wasn't bright at all.

"Why is it the same as mine?" Rainbow yelled, pointing her hoof at his mark, and then at her own. This seemed to be enough for the stallion to get.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe it's a coincidence!" He yelled. Than the question Rainbow Dash had was blurted out.

"What's your name, anyway!" She asked, and an answer came in no time.

"My name's Rainbow Flash!" He said, and this was when Rainbow thought that coincidence wasn't much of a stretch! Similar names, the same cutie mark, both pegasi, it seemed too coincidental.

"Wanna go for a fly?" He asked, and Rainbow could never turn down a fly. Though he took off fast, she couldn't flap her wings without pain from her fall earlier. Rainbow Flash noticed this, and flew back to meet her.

"Maybe a walk would be better," He said with a sigh. Rainbow gave a weak smile, disappointed to not being able to fly, but they walked with each other.

She only opened the door a crack, but that just made the singing get louder. Fluttershy was already scared out of her feathers, but she knew that somepony was out there, but they couldn't mean harm. Not while singing like that, anyway.

As she walked around the animal pen, she heard the singing coming from her chicken coop. as she looked behind it, she saw a stallion pegasus with a shining scarlet coat. His mane was a deep magenta, and had almost piercing green eyes. He was also singing in one of the most beautiful voices she'd ever heard. He noticed her standing near him, watching, so he stopped singing, but kept looking forward, and away from Fluttershy.

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry if I startled you." She looked at his cutie mark, and she gasped.

It was the same.

"Hey," she asked, trying to keep her voice down. "What's up with your cutie mark?"

The stallion seemed to get offended by this, and he covered up his flank with his tail and whimpered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just," She went on, "It's just the same as mine."

The stallion turned around, looked at her cutie mark, and gasped as well.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Fluttershy asked, trying not to come off as nosy.

"Its… Chirpsong," He whispered, almost completely inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Fluttershy said, still trying to not come off as nosy.

"I said, it's… Chirpsong," He whispered again, this time with a little more volume.

Fluttershy was lucky since she talks so softly naturally, so she has very good ears.

"Well my name's Fluttershy," She replied, hoping to not come off as too happy, "And I'm so happy to meet you!"

Chirpsong seemed to perk up at this thought, then thought it was safe to start talking.

"Would you, maybe, want to sing a duet together?" Chirpsong asked, though sounded more sheepish and cowardly.

"I would love to!" Fluttershy said happily. "Let me go and get some of my birds!

She was being robbed, she thought, this was a robbery! No one would be in her house before it was open! All she could see was a shiny white-coated stallion with a glistening black mane running around her kitchen, seeming to be making something in a pan, then running into her workroom and working with the fabric. When she walked into the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. The dresses were gorgeous, as well as the suits the stallion was working furiously on near the sewing machine. When he noticed her walk in with her mouth wide open, he started to talk.

"I'm so sorry, mare, but when I noticed the fabric in your shop, I just had to help myself," He said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"You… You…" Rarity couldn't even think of the right words to use before the stallion rushed out of the room to attend to breakfast. He came back with a full set of plates garnished almost perfectly with the food he was making.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright," He said, still being too excited to be sorry. "I was trying to be quiet, but then I got hungry."

"A FRIGHT!" Rarity screamed, loud enough for anyone to hear, and making even the stallion cower in fear. "I THINK IT WAS MUCH MORE THAN A FRIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ROBBING ME!"

"I didn't take anything, I swear!" The stallion said, cowering away from the crazy mare. "M-My name's Bowtie."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE PHOTO FINISH!" Rarity bellowed, "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!"

As Bowtie started to walk out of the door, Rarity was still steaming about the whole ordeal. But while looking around her shop, and at the breakfast, she noticed how good everything really looked.

"Uh, Bowtie?!" Rarity said, trying not to yell, but also trying to be heard. "Would you maybe like to go have tea later?"

"Sure, I guess," Bowtie said, obviously still rather mad, "But you'd better buy."

Everyone was partying, and it wasn't thanks to Pinkie Pie. She was beginning to get sadder until she saw someone in the center of the crowd. It was a light blue pony with sky blue hair, and he seemed to be making balloon animals for everyone. When he looked over at Pinkie, he jumped off the platform he was standing on and walked over to her.

"Hey there, little mare!" He said cheerfully, "Why are you so glum?"

Pinkie was hesitant to talk to him at first, but it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt or use her, so she talked.

"This party was mine!" She said, getting even sadder, "And you stole it from me!"

The stallion looked a little confused, then it seemed as if it all clicked right into place.

"Oh, come on, little lady! It doesn't matter which of us caused it, but Twist is the one who has to be happy!" He replied, with a cheery tone. This didn't make Pinkie Pie any happier.

It took her a little time to notice, but her and the stallion had the exact same cutie mark of three balloons!

"Hey, I've never seen you around before! what's your name?" Pinkie asked.

"Hm? My name? It's Party Hat!" He said gleefully, though also seeming to get a little ticked off. "Now can I please get back to the party I have going on?"

Though Party Hat kept going and having fun, but Pinkie Pie didn't leave, and she kept following him, watching to make sure he didn't leave. When the party finally did end, Pinkie was behind schedule, but she didn't care.

"Hey," said Pinkie when the party had ended, "Wanna head to the next party together?" Party Hat gave a glowing, almost too happy smile.

"I would love to," he replied.

"But come on, Twilight! Doesn't it seem a bit too coincidental?" Spike asked worrisomely. "I mean, the cutie mark, the horn, even your personalities! It seems a little-"

"Spike, SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled, "You're just jealous that I found someone who likes me, and you can't!"

"But that's not true!" Spike said, getting angrier. "You're just too blinded by love to see-"

"BLINDED by LOVE!" Twilight exploded. "In that case, you're too blinded by jealousy to see that what we have is true love, and something you could never get!"

Spike gave up. He threw his arms up in the air and stormed off. He knew that he was right, but he didn't know how to convince Twilight when her love was too-. He caught it.

"I AM just trying to ruin her love, aren't I?" he said to himself. "Maybe I should just give this stallion a chance." Big Mistake.


	3. Chirpsong

Chapter 3

** Well, here comes the next chapter! Sorry that it's so short, I'm getting a little more detailed with this story, and I'm not going to switch back for now, but focus on one pony. This time, it's Fluttershy! Let's go!**

Fluttershy was walking with Chirpsong to the cafe near her house. She was trying to think of some talking points for the walk, but the expression on Chirpsong's face told her to keep her mouth shut. He looked like he was about to explode from anxiety, probably from the fact that this might be the first time he's been near a mare.

Chirpsong knew he did something wrong. He was nervous that Fluttershy would know! She was a smart pony, she wasn't dumb. When they reached the cafe, he quietly took a breath of relief. He just hoped that things would work out.

"I still just can't believe it!" Fluttershy said, sitting at the cafe with Chirpsong. "I mean, the same cutie marks! How cool! I mean-" As Fluttershy rambled on, Chirpsong seemed to be distracted by something.

"Hey!" Fluttershy yelled, snapping Chirpsong out of his daze, "Are you listening?!"

"Hm?" He asked, "Oh, yeah, ok."

Fluttershy looked at him suspiciously. He seemed to be much more alert, as if waiting for something to happen. His green eyes were darting around, looking at every little thing before moving to the next. The waiter showed up, and placed cups of water in front of each pony. He then placed a teabag in each cup.

"Hey, have you seen anypony coming near us?" Chirpsong asked skittishly. Fluttershy wasn't as happy to get this question.

"What?!" She yelled, "Are you waiting for someone else!" Fluttershy just kept getting angrier and angrier, almost to the point of yelling at him louder than just a faint whisper.

"No! What gave you that idea!" Chirpsong yelled, seeming as angry as Fluttershy because of the last remark.

"Gee! I don't know!" Fluttershy said sarcastically, "Maybe it's the fact that you're waiting for somepony else!"

Chirpsong looked like he was about to punch Fluttershy in the face, but then seemed to calm himself down. He then looked right at Fluttershy.

"Just forget I asked," He said calmly. "Let's just get back to our date."

"Date?" Fluttershy asked, and Chirpsong looked almost surprised.

"When did I say date?" Chirpsong asked, looking suspicious. Then he took a sip of his tea. "Just drink some of your tea."

Fluttershy was hesitant at first, but she took a sip. As the warm liquid touched the back of her throat, she felt a weird sensation, then blacked out.

Spike was on his way to the Quills and Sofas shop to get more quills for Twilight, then saw Fluttershy sitting at the cafe. She was staring at Chirpsong with almost emotionless eyes. That wasn't the only weird thing, though. The normally timid and bashful Chirpsong, had an almost devilish grin on his face.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Spike yelled, adding a wave into the gesture. "What's going on?" Chirpsong's smile was interrupted by a face of fear, quickly turning to see Spike.

"Uh, hi." Chirpsong said, with fear in his voice. "W-w-what do you n-need?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, but then Fluttershy started to move. Spike was relieved to see that Chirpsong hadn't killed her, but it was still pretty weird. Chirpsong gave a sigh of relief, as if he was happy he hadn't killed her too. He was, but not for the same reason as Spike.


	4. Bowtie

Chapter 4

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It's pretty fast-paced, just to let you know, because I'm trying to keep out filler. Believe me, there isn't much filler in this chapter! Also, there's a weird formatting in this chapter, and I don't know why. Let's get to the fic!**

"I truly am sorry about yelling this morning," Rarity said, Bowtie not even acknowledging that she was there. He kept staring at the street, ignoring Rarity's talking.

"I mean, if you hadn't been cooking, I would have hit you with a frying pan!" she exclaimed, trying to hold in a chuckle. Bowtie just kept looking away from her. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Why are you acting like this?" Rarity asked, and Bowtie finally turned around, anger turning his pale face a light pink.

"Maybe it's because I don't like being interrupted while at work!" Bowtie yelled, and got Rarity to get a little flustered.

"What?" She asked, almost whining, "But you were in MY house!"

"I was working!" He replied, getting fired up.

"You were trespassing!" Rarity yelled back, louder than before. Bowtie, engulfed with rage, struck Rarity across the face, hard enough to hear a smack. Rarity covered her cheek with her hoof, and her eyes teared up.

"Wha-what was that for!" she yelled, almost at the point of bawling. Bowtie looked back at her, and his face saddened.

"I'm sorry." He replied, almost halfheartedly. "I've just been so stressed with-"

"So you HIT ME!" Rarity exclaimed, getting a few glances from other ponies at the cafe. Bowtie motioned for her to stay quiet, but she kept screaming.

"You think that, because you're stressed, you can HIT ME?!" Rarity screamed, and more people looked over. Bowtie covered his eyes with his hooves, and his mouth curled into an angry scowl.

"I don't think that you can just-" Bowtie began to tune her out. He had messed up badly. There was no way he could get her to go peacefully. It was a bit too late for that. When he looked up from his hooves and down at the street towards some other ponies, he noticed Chirpsong. And just a few inches behind him, tailing along, was Fluttershy. At least it went smoothly for him.

That was when he finally got an idea. Being sneaky wasn't going to be useful here. He had to go with brute force.

"And this all started with-" Rarity's rambling was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. When she looked over at the waiter, he was crumpled onto the floor, and the glasses he was carrying were shattered, bits and pieces scattered around him. Right near his face was a peculiar glass, that looked like a teacup. She didn't have anymore time until she was pulled away by another pony. It was Bowtie, and he was galloping as fast as he could away from the shop. But he was pulling Rarity along with him.

"Let go of me!" Rarity yelled, getting forcefully dragged behind Bowtie. "You can't abuse me, then abduct-"

"I can do whatever I want!" Bowtie yelled back, and a smile crept onto his face. "I'm the one in control here, not you!" Rarity gulped, then asked another question.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked quietly, and Bowtie turned a sharp corner.

"We're going to my house," Bowtie yelled. "For a little… Bonding time." Rarity shivered, and Bowtie kept running, up until they got to a stone building, looking ominous against the forest in the background, and the gravel road they were running on.

"This… Can't be your house…" Rarity shuttered, and Bowtie gave a little smile. He pushed open the door, and dragged an unwilling Rarity with him. However, he wasn't aware of a certain nosy dragon watching them both.

"What?!" Spike exclaimed, right from a nearby bush. "I've got to save her!" As Spike rushed out of his hiding spot, he ran right to the doors, giving a strong shove before they finally opened. He ran right into the building, and looked around at the scenery. The whole hallway was decorated like an ancient castle, even with candle holders and drapes. It didn't help that wind could be heard from the open doors, and the weather was quite chilling this day.

"Stop moving and cooperate!" Bowtie yelled to the squirming Rarity, trying to make her sit down and stop moving. She, however, wasn't about to give in.

"NO!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs, "Leave me ALONE!" Bowtie sighed, then realized something even more important. They didn't need all six, so what was he even doing? Bowtie immediately turned, and faced the window. Rarity looked over, and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" Rarity questioned, but it was too late. Bowtie ran up to the window, and he swung it open.

Spike was walking slowly up the stairs, up until he heard a loud scream. That scream came from Rarity, and Spike bolted up the stairs even faster. However, when he got to the top, he heard a soft thud, and he bust into the first door he saw. Inside, he saw Bowtie, calmly shutting the window. Bowtie looked over, and jumped back.

"H-How long have you been there?" He asked, and Spike frowned. But when he looked around, he saw no evidence of Rarity anywhere.

"Where's Rarity," Spike demanded, and Bowtie smiled.

"She's in a much better place…" He said slyly, and pointed his head towards the window. Spike gasped, and crumpled to the ground.

He had killed her.

As Spike weeped on the floor, Bowtie tried to sneak past him. Unfortunately, Spike wasn't about to kill and get away with it. As Bowtie passed him, Spike used his fire-breath, and it hit Bowtie's clothes. Bowtie went from calm and collected, to just exploding with fear.

As he jumped around in a panic, Spike got enough anger inside of him to give him a shove, sending him sprawling towards the window. He crashed right through the glass, and plummeted to his death, ending with a satisfying poof.

Spike gave a devilish smile, until the whole force hit him. Rarity was dead, and he just killed someone else...


End file.
